<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MerMay Day 5 Royal by Toastie_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027691">MerMay Day 5 Royal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan'>Toastie_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerMay2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He wants Noctis to give it, Moar MerMay, Prompto wants a hug, introspective kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto considers what it means to be popular</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerMay2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MerMay Day 5 Royal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>What is it…what’s different?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto watched from the corner as Prince Noctis made his way down the corridor at their school, all others watching him as he passed, pitch black scales glittering as he went.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto had never been noticed. He was someone who blended into the background. No one spoke to him, no one cared to ask him how his day was, no one cooked him dinner after a long day of study.<br/></p>
<p>No.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto didn’t have anyone.<br/></p>
<p>But Prince Noctis…he had <i>everyone</i>; and he didn’t care one jot.<br/></p>
<p>It made him mad sometimes, to see him ignoring those people who just wanted him to look their way…<br/></p>
<p>When Prompto would give anything for them to look at him.<br/></p>
<p>So Prompto trained.<br/></p>
<p>He got smarter, got stronger, changed his hair, changed himself; went aloof where all he wanted was to jump into conversations and be part of the fun.<br/></p>
<p>But Noctis got all the views, all the love, all the attention and Prompto; dejected, could only come to one conclusion.<br/></p>
<p>He was Royalty.<br/></p>
<p>Something Prompto could never be. Something he could never attain.<br/></p>
<p>It made him sad.<br/></p>
<p>It made him angry.<br/></p>
<p>He decided to hells with it. He’d confront the Prince once and for all, but he never got that chance.<br/></p>
<p>Demons entered the school. The Everlights had failed and they stormed through the gates as the other swam away as fast as their fins could carry them, some got caught, and injured. Blood floated through the water even as the Prince swept through it all.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto, wounded in the sand from where he blocked a strike meant for another who swam away and left him to bleed out, could only gasp uselessly for air as the untouched perfection of the black haired Prince made his way to the horde.<br/></p>
<p>In that moment, Prompto discovered what it meant to be Royalty.<br/></p>
<p>Light shone in Noctis’ skin, glyphs of his line awakened in blue flame. His scales lit with the colour of the Sacred stone that brought a blessed light upon the battlefield from which the horde recoiled.<br/></p>
<p>All would speak in time past of the figure the Prince cut on the battlefield that day, of the glory of his bloodline and how he stood as a beacon amongst the people as his ancestors sang in pride.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto would only remember the scars, covered by a healing potion; the burns in his flesh that such an eruption of power created.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto shook as the Prince hovered over him, healing his injuries with fear in his eyes.<br/></p>
<p>No Prompto wouldn’t forget.<br/></p>
<p>Royalty wasn’t popularity or celebrity.<br/></p>
<p>Being a Royal was sacrifice. Pain and hurt so that others may live without them.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto looked upon a face he had envied for so long and only seen the same loneliness that had cursed himself.</p><p>Two weeks later, Prompto introduced himself to the Prince, ignoring his title.<br/></p>
<p>For the first time in all the years Prompto had known him, he saw Noctis smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>